Sept
by Castalie
Summary: "Les scènes d'orgie démentielle se déroulaient à bord presque sans interruption. Les pêchés les plus révoltants y furent consommés avec fureur." Marcel Aymé (Le vin de Paris - 1947) Il les énumère, 1 à 1, tous ces gens qu'il abhorre, et tous ces péchés qu'ils dégagent. Une fête du Capitol, revue et corrigé par un mentor critique de dernière classe.


Tandis qu'il entrait dans cette pièce bondée, débordante de stupre et d'alcool, de fruits exotiques importés des caraïbes, de personnes futiles, versatiles, superficielles, toujours plus las, et automatiquement resservies de ses denrées qui abondaient en quantités suffisantes pour nourrir 38 fois la terre entière, il commença une hasardeuse comparaison mentale, et énuméra un à un :

**_L'avarice._**_C'était, bien évidemment et au vu de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, celui auquel il avait pensé en premier. Quelle meilleure personnification de l'avarice que cette soirée? C'était la recherche, l'obtention en elle même de ses richesses pour le plaisir de possession. Pendant qu'il déambulait entre les plateaux de garnitures et de tapas, il observait avec fascination leur attirance pour tout ce qui était opulent, tape à l'oeil, bling-bling. Tout ce qui était, en soi, inutile. Mais plaisant. Pour eux, tout du moins._

Il attrapa un verre histoire de suivre le mouvement et s'adossa contre une rambarde doré.

**_L'Orgueil._**_Hormis leurs extravagantes, mirobolantes -et tout aussi moches que colorées- tenues, ces bourgeois fêtards du Capitole semblaient dégagés quelque chose d'autre, de malsain. C'était une vilaine odeur , presque palpable, de haine et d'envie d'impressionnisme. Aucun d'eux n'aimait les personnes avec qui ils discutaient, et aucun ne s'était vêtu pour le simple plaisir de se plaire dans le miroir. Non, bien au contraire. Toute cette machine bien huilée, avait un fonctionnement spécial et parallèle. Chacun agissait en fonction de l'autre, comme des satellites. Ils se déplaçaient en entrechats en fonction des autres et du mouvement général, et répondaient a leur interlocuteur par des réponses feintant a peine l'hypocrisie. Le but de chacun était d'impressionné, que dit-je, d'épaté l'autre. Sauf que ce cercle vicieux durait inlassablement, et n'était jamais rassasié ou bouclé. Il fallait toujours en faire plus, car si l'autre avait une chevrolet, il fallait absolument que vous en ayez deux, ou plus. Si sa nièce était prodige, vos enfants étaient autodidactes surdoués. S'il voyageait 2 fois par ans, vous aviez votre propre avion et une destination différente tout les weeks ends._

Il sirotait son punch pendant que deux jeunes filles essayaient, en vain, d'engager une discussion, ayant pour but de le séduire. Il s'en écarta et se dirigea seul vers l'immense et vaste balcon, décoré et éclairé par le meilleur styliste du coin.

**_La Colère. _**_A la suite de ce genre de soirée il y avait, obligatoirement, une dispute finissant plus ou moins en bagarre des deux partis qui s'affrontait pour savoir qui de l'autre avait le plus beau mascara. Là, il observait deux jeunes femmes excessivement maquillées, qui se tapait dessus à coup de sac à main. Tout le monde regardait, bien sur, car s'interposer serait mal vu. Il ne fallait surtout pas se mêler des affaires des autres, il fallait juste regarder. D'ailleurs même si l'une des deux l'aurait voulu, personne ne serait intervenu. Ils regardaient comme sur un ring, les insultes et les coups vains que se lançaient les deux pimbêches, car l'autre avait osé remettre en compte la fidélité de son 12eme mari._

Il riat, amusé par l'absurdisme total de ces deux, et changea de pièce pour découvrir une ambiance plutôt propice aux histoires d'un soir.

**_La Luxure. _**_Ah, quel énorme importance celui ci avait-il dans le cœur des hommes -et de certaines femmes. L'envie, ne serait-ce que pour un soir, de déshabiller la chinoise du troisième étage, de gouter à la peau de la ménagère, d'effleurer chaque parcelle du corps de votre maitresse. Il s'étonnait toujours de la place que prenait se fléau dans la société, et de la négligence qui lui était attribué. Son regard s'égarait sa de là, entre la femme rousse qui embrassait les deux hommes mariés de ses meilleures amies, et la prostitué aux yeux verrons qui se laissait allait au gré des désirs du 36eme homme de sa soirée, qui ne lui rapporterais surement que très peu d'argent._

Il sorti de la petite salle, même s'il n'y avait posé qu'un pied et un vague coup d'œil, et déambula jusqu'à la salle du buffet. Il posa sa coupe désormais vide et croqua dans une crevette fraiche tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé central.

**_La Gourmandise._**_Ce terme était plutôt faible pour les gloutons qu'étaient ces personnes. Certains tellement gros qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer sans attiré les regards amusés de tout ceux qui était autour d'eux, et d'autres qui avaient une corpulence tel que l'on pouvait compter chaque phalanges de leurs doigts, anorexiques a leurs heures perdues et boulimiques à temps pleins. Ils se déplaçaient entre le buffet et la table a dessert, leurs plateaux tantôt remplis de charcuterie chevaline, tantôt vidés de ses poissons cueillis en masse._

Dégouté, il renonça à reprendre un autre crustacé et se leva, à l'inverse de la foule qui commença a s'allongeait lacement sur tout ce qui était mou – y comprit les ventres de certains.

**_La Paresse. _**_Cette façon qu'ils avaient tous de ne jamais rien faire – a part manger, se battre et baiser. Il leur fallait constamment de nouveaux divertissements, de nouveaux programmes, de nouvelles inventions qui leur faciliterait la vie, les rendant d'une pierre deux coup plus stupides. Il ne tarderait pas qu'on inventerai, dans le but de satisfaire les plus riches, des clones qui vivrait à leur place. Parce que vivre, c'est fatiguant. Que c'est plus facile de se laisser allait a grossir, que de bouger ses fesses pour perdre du poids. Qu'il leur ai plus aisés de donner leur enfant à une nounou quitte a ne jamais les voir sauf pour les punir, plutôt que de prendre le temps de les élevés. Que de voler quelque chose était plus rapide que de tentait de l'obtenir par le fruit de son travail. Que mourir était moins fatiguant que de se battre pour vivre._

Il allait disposer quand un homme lui passa une lettre rose informatisé, photocopié des milliers de fois pour que chaque invité en ai une en sa position. Rapidement, chacun était en possession de ce bout de papier, et ils commencèrent à lire, individuellement, le message qui venait perturber le déroulement de la soirée.  
Les premiers mots étaient écrit en capitale au centre de la feuille, tandis que le reste de la lettre était tapé en italique :

**«EFFIE TRINKET & SENECA CRANE  
ont le plaisir de vous faire part de leur mariage qui sera célébré après-demain à 16:30 en la présence du **_**Président Snow **_**au Capitole. A l'issue de cette cérémonie, un vin d'honneur ainsi qu'un buffet sera servi dans les appartements du Haut-Juge marié. »**

Le seau officiel du Capitole achevait cette déclaration.  
Il s'écroula.**_L'envie._**


End file.
